


The Darkest Game

by z0mbieshake



Series: Unfinished Panlix Archive [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Control, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: Peter goes too far with a punishment and his lack of restraint has thrown Felix into grave danger. Hook accompanies Peter on the rescue, his only anchor to reality as they dive into the darkest depths of Neverland.





	The Darkest Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warning on very explicit dub-con and non-con at the beginning. Please tread with caution

"You kissed him," Peter hummed, legs crossed on his bed while Felix stood before him.

Felix lowered his gaze, meeting the faux anger on Peter's face. He smirked, bending one knee so they could be at eye-level, "You left for a week. I got lonely. You know how I am."

The smile on Pan's face was made of pure demonic glee, "That I do," He purred, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, taking Felix's chin and tilting his gaze upward, "I'm starting to think you enjoy being punished."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Felix cooed, holding Pan's hand as he nipped on his thumb.

Sitting back in his chair after releasing Felix's chin, Pan examined Felix thoroughly, running through everything he could do to him. During his time off Neverland, scoping out potential Truest Believers, the boys had gotten drunk and Rufio, airheaded as always, ran up to Felix and planted a sloppy kiss onto his lips.

This wasn't the first time and Pan had plenty of enjoyment punishing Felix afterwards. How dare he share his lips with another. Last time, Pan had Felix restrained in a pillory he imagined into existence, displaying him in the middle of the camp for all the boys to see. He nibbled on his lip; Felix always blushed harder when the boys were involved in their punishment games. The humiliation was worse when everyone was watching.

The worst he had ever done to Felix was summoning multiple shadows to ravage him while Pan watched, every part of Felix being pleasured unbearably. He remembered Felix lay in bed for days after the punishment, still shuddering from the aftershocks of pleasure, _cooing into Pan's lap in masochistic glee_. He needed to top this. Pan licked his lips, devising his newest punishment.

Pan glided a hand over Felix's chest, loving how the boy shivered under him. He smiled lightly, stroking his neck before _sinking his fingers into his chest_. Felix gasped, startled but not afraid as Pan reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. He gasped, collapsing forward onto Pan's lap, staring at the glowing red organ pumping in Pan's hand.

"Bright red," Pan noted, examining Felix's heart carefully, "Thought a naughty boy like you would have a blackened heart," Pan knew why it was red despite his inquiries. Felix's love for him was pure and absolute despite all the sinful things they did. He lowered his lips to the organ, kissing it and loving how Felix crooned and writhed lovingly.

Pan stroked his free hand through Felix's hair, combing away the knots before lifting him, "On your knees," He commanded into Felix's heart, the boy immediately sitting on folded legs, hands clasped together on his lap obediently. He needed to warm Felix up first, "You know what happens next."

Unclasping his belt, Felix had Peter down his throat in seconds. Balls deep in Felix's mouth, Peter weaved his fingers through his hair, gripping at it periodically to encourage him. Felix's heart was beating madly, heated by pleasure and excitement. Peter squeezed at it lightly, making Felix gasp from the sudden ache. He wondered what else he could do with his heart.

Extending his tongue, Peter pressed his heart against it and dragged it upward slowly. Deep vibrations covered his swallowed cock, Felix shuddered and moaned uncontrollably, feeling Peter's warmth so deep within his soul, he nearly passed out. Peter flexed his foot against the crotch of Felix's pants, noting how hard he was.

"Did you like that?" Peter asked, kissing at Felix's heart again.

_Yes. I loved it._

Felix smirked at Pan, lifting his lips from his cock, "Of course I did," He purred when Pan wiped away a drop of pre-come from the corner of his mouth, "Do it again. Please?"

His begging nearly made Peter give in. He groaned at the sight of Felix's needy expression, reclining back into his seat and nodding towards his unattended erection, "Tend to me and then I'll tend to you," Eagerly, Felix deep-throated him once more, uses his hands to part his thighs and massage his balls. Peter groaned loudly, throwing his head back and kissing at Felix's heart to motivate him.

Hips jerking upward, fingers burrowed into Felix's hair, Pan's rhythm became uneven and jerky when he neared his climax, the tenseness in his abdomen building, "Swallow it," Pan commanded, aware that he didn't even need Felix's heart to command him to do this, "Tell me how much you love it," As he came, Peter drew his tongue once more over Felix's heart, _sinking his teeth into it lightly_ and watching as Felix screamed as Peter came.

Peter's eyes shone when he removed his shoe and toed at Felix's pants, noting the wet mark left behind by Felix's own climax. He smirked, pulling back Felix's head after coming in his mouth, loving how Felix eagerly swallowed and lapped at the excess all over his lips.

Obeying his command, Felix smiled with stained with lips, "I love tasting you."

"Good boy," Peter moaned huskily, dropping Felix's head, "Now that you're all warmed up," He said, standing and commanding Felix to _crawl after him_ , "Let's begin your punishment."

_…Where are we going?_

"You are terrible at skinning rabbits," Slightly said, snatching the unfinished rabbit from Curly. The redhead scowled at him before a freshly skinned rabbit was thrown into his lap, "Take mine before you embarrass yourself more."

Curly took the rabbit, half-smiling as he gutted it and tossed it into the pot cooking over the fire.

"Hey Rufio, did you really kiss Felix?" Nibs asked while he waited for dinner.

Rufio promptly dropped all the carrots he was carrying and stumbled backwards, "H-Hey, that's just a rumour!" All the boys looked to him, "It's not true," Their gaze held, "I don't like Felix!"

"Really," Slightly snickered, tossing the second skinned rabbit to Curly, "You're either the bravest man I know or the biggest idiot. Maybe both. Pan's going to nail your balls to his Thinking Tree."

Rufio huffed loudly, collecting his carrots and plopping down beside Tootles on his log, "In my defense, I was drunk," He slumped over, poking at the fire with a stick absently, "Be honest, how dead am I?"

"Pretty dead," Tootles replied, shoveling chopped onions into the stew, "Like, remember that time with Devin?"

"Oh god, Devin," Slightly muttered, "Poor guy."

Curly shushed them, tossing the second prepared rabbit into the stew, "Come on, stop scaring Rufio. It'll be nothing like Devin. He was calling Felix names."

Nibs tossed the ladle aside, pouting excessively, "I don't want to eat anymore. Thinking about what happened to Devin makes me lose my appetite," Tootles promptly pat Nibs's head affectionately.

"What's this about Devin?" Felix asked, startling all of them as he approached the campfire slowly.

"Felix," Curly exclaimed, "I didn't see you there. How are you?"

Felix smiled too sweetly, settling down on a log, "Good. Spent the day with Pan," He shifted uncomfortably, wanting to cover the come stain on his pants with his cloak, "What's for dinner?"

"Same as always," Tootles replied, "Braised rabbit stew with extra carrots."

Felix felt a shift inside of him. He swallowed, humming quietly as he felt heat building in his loins. He cleared his throat quietly, watching the boys prattle on about pointless topics while he carefully controlled himself.

_"Getting hot, Felix?"_

The voice echoed in his mind. Felix shuddered, hand firmly gripping into his knee to fight the urge to touch himself. He hummed quietly again, hoping that the crackling fire was enough to muffle him. He gasped suddenly, sitting up straight as he felt something _lapping_ inside of him. He groaned, hanging his head, knuckles white where they gripped into his knee.

"Felix?" Rufio said, noting his friend's pained expression, "Are you okay?"

Felix breathed heavily, hanging his head, whining lightly. He struggled where he sat, writhing uncomfortably. His lips parted, accidentally letting a loud whine slip through. He moaned as he tossed his head backwards. The air was too hot; he was suffocating. Felix unravelled the strings of his cloak and threw it off with his scarf, fingers scrambling at his belt.

"What are you-" Rufio's jaw dropped when Felix unlaced the front of his pants and began _touching himself_ , "H-Holy shit."

_"Put on a little dance for them, Felix."_

Shuffling his pants off his legs, Felix sat upon the log with his thighs spread open, one hand jerking at his own cock while the other reached behind him to finger himself, "Watch," He moaned, eyeing Rufio briefly before his gaze flickered down to his quivering erection. He jerked himself fervently, occasionally squeezing at the tip playfully before covering the entire shaft with his hand. He had two fingers already inside of himself, working himself loose. Felix squealed and squirmed when he effectively shoved three fingers inside of himself.

_W-Wait. This is too embarrassing._

_"Where's your sense of adventure?"_

Felix stretched his legs further apart, groaning hoarsely as he continued to finger himself _in front of all the boys._ The seniors at the firepit were in shock, Nibs and Tootles too horrified to turn away while Curly and Slightly shooed the little ones out of the camp. The shameless boys had eventually crowded around, watching Felix, hypnotized and unable to turn away.

A thump in the leaves startled them all. They turned to the other side of the firepit, noticing how Slightly had tackled Curly into the dirt, both pressed in a passionate embrace, tongues tangled with each other fervently. Had they been clearer minded, they would've noticed the haze in the camp, inciting lustiness in all of them.

Tootles was the first to walk off, taking Nibs by the wrist and pulling him into the clear air. He stood at the side, watching the majority of the boys back away, uninterested by the heat and sweetness wafting through the air. One portion of boys immediately threw themselves into each other's arm, latent affection growing into sexual attraction from Pan's magic.  Another portion of boys remained, entranced by Felix's trembling hips and the obscene wet noises coming from his nether regions. They were mostly boys in mid puberty, stolen away to Neverland, forever controlled by their hormones and now they had a fresh, consenting body to relieve themselves on.

_"Because you want Rufio so badly, right? Beg him."_

"Fuck me," Felix moaned, squatting as he continued fucking himself with his fingers and jerking himself off, " _Rufio_ , I need it. Please!" He gasped when Rufio tackled him into the dirt, crushing him with his stocky body as he replaced the hand on Felix's cock with his own. Felix gasped, the calluses on his hand greatly contrasting Peter's soft grip, "Rufio!" He cried out.

Rufio's lips crashed into his, ravishing him and desperate to taste every single patch of skin on his face. Felix's hands flew up, gripping into his hair, his clothes, anywhere he could find purchase as the two searched each other's bodies, memorising every curve. Rufio rolled Felix onto his stomach, his hand leaving his crotch to finger at his cleft, groaning when his fingers were slicked by the wetness caused by Felix's own ministrations. His other hand landed on Felix's throat, jerking his head up and exposing his lusty look to all the boys while he nibbled at Felix's neck.

 _No. I don't want Rufio like this._ Felix gasped, nipping lightly at Rufio's fingers and crying out when Rufio bit into his neck, marking him. _Only Pan is allowed to- I only want Pan to touch me._ Felix's knees buckled when he felt Rufio's fingers deep inside of him, wrenching against strained, sensitive muscles. He threw his head back, wailing like a pleasure-starved whore while he rocked his hips backwards. _Stop it!_ Felix reached down, jerking himself off at the touch of _his best friend,_ not his lover.

_I don't like this punishment anymore._

His body was on strings, his voice speaking another's words, Felix arched his back beautifully when Rufio entered him, "Yes!" He cried out, encouraging Rufio, "Fuck me till I can't stand. Fuck me till it hurts," Obscene, humiliating words that he'd never say poured from his lips. Boys were _snickering_ at their Lost Boy leader. He hung his head, groaning low and desperate, "Your cock is so _big_."

Rufio's hand gripped into Felix's chest, his hips snapping hard against them as he groaned with each thrust, "Do you really want me? _God_ , I want you so badly," He lifted himself, holding Felix by the hips as he quickened his pace, losing himself in the overwhelming heat surrounding his cock.

_"That's not enough, right? It's not just Rufio you want."_

Felix's vision blurred, he glanced up from the dirt, eyeing the dozen boys standing on the sidelines eagerly watching them, some of them already touching themselves to the simple image of Felix being fucked on the ground. He smirked, licking his lips hungrily.

_"You want all the boys, don't you? You're the Lost Boy leader. You should be attending to their needs."_

_No. I don't want this._

"Come on, _boys_ ," Felix purred, lifting his head, smirking at the lustful crowd, "Let's play."

Rufio was drowning in Felix, barely noticing how his position had changed from being perched over his body to sitting against a tree while Felix once again squatted before him, fucking himself backwards on his cock. The boys he had seduced were howling, some sitting on the logs and aroused simply by voyeurism.

One boy came forward, eyes pale and shining as he took Felix by the hair and yanked his head back. _Stop! Don't you fucking dare put that-_ Felix's mouth snapped open, tongue peeking out as he willingly took the boy's cock into his mouth. _He wanted to scream._ Instead, Felix purred loudly, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked him off.

_"Hands, Felix. Use your hands."_

One boy at his mouth, Rufio fucking him from behind, and Felix beckoned two more boys over so he could jerk them off in each hand. The needy expression on his face made him look so damn pleased with how his body was being used as meat.

"Oh-Oh shit…" Rufio gasped into Felix's ear, "I'm going to…" His movement became erratic. He took Felix by the hips, fucking so hard, Felix swore his thighs were bruised. Rufio was clearly inexperienced or at least, rusty from lack of contact, and he left clumsy marks all over Felix's body. Rufio grunted loudly as he came, emptying himself inside of Felix before lazily pushing Felix into the dirt, collapsing onto him and smearing kisses all over his shoulder, "God…Felix…"

_I didn't mean to do this to you._

"Thank you," Felix whispered, locking lips with Rufio one more time before rolling him onto his back. Felix thought this would be the end, Pan's punishment complete, but _Pan_ nearly broke character when another boy took Felix by the hips and shoved himself in. Felix threw his head back with a scream, eyes wide and fearful.

_No! No! No! Stop!_

"Y-Yes! Fill me up!" Felix cried out, shoving himself backwards so he was once again sitting on someone's lap, bouncing up and down voluntarily, grinding a cock against his prostate. His head was yanked to the side again, another cock shoved into his mouth while his hands gravitated to the other sweaty boys crowding around him.

Shuddering, Felix watched as one of the larger boys approached him from the front, taking his thighs and hiking them almost up to his chest. The head of his quivering erection touched at Felix's already filled entrance, pushing at it lightly.

_I-It's not going to fit. It-It-holy shit…!_

Felix wanted to scream but found his cries muffled by the sweaty appendage down his throat. The second boy slid right in beside the other cock, Felix's pliant body welcoming and the tight heat clenching on both boys. Felix shuddering wildly, overwhelmed by heat, pain, and pleasure. Hands were gliding up and down his chest, down his ass, over his thighs, caressing his face, covering him with the scent of sweat and dirt. When the boys came in his mouth and on his face, Felix's tongue darted out automatically, collecting every drop of come and spreading it over his tongue, _savouring the flavour_.

_I'm going to be sick._

He hummed affectionately when they smeared the sticky white fluid all over his face, rubbing it into his flesh, _into his scar_. He screamed with relief every time he came but as soon as his refractory period passed, quickened by Pan’s dark magic, his hips would be stuttering and eager for another double penetration or another deep-throating.

Hours had passed of Felix laughing with joy while _screaming on the inside_ , every eager Lost Boy taking multiple turns with Felix, alternating between fucking his mouth, his ass, or sucking Felix off, reciprocating the pleasure. Throughout it all, Felix beckoned them to continue, hands writhing on the ground or searching for someone to pleasure, a smile wide on his come-covered face.

By the time Felix was aware of himself, he noticed that Curly and Slightly had passed out by the campfire, tucked in each other's arms lovingly. Had he been in a better mind, he would have laughed. Instead, he was too busy sucking off each and every Lost boy while sitting on his knees. His body was utterly worn, more exhausted than he had ever been. His breath was choppy and weak but his body continued to fellate every single presenting Lost Boy, hungry for sweat and salt.

_I feel sick. Everything hurts. I'm scared._

Too late to be mercy, all the boys suddenly crumpled to the ground, dead asleep leaving Felix on his knees swaying. His eyes slid shut and he felt a sudden pulse as his heart was crammed back into his chest, "You're such a good boy, Felix," Peter purred, a thumb wiping at his cheek before a kiss was planted on it.

Sick to his stomach, Felix collapsed onto the ground, passed out from exhaustion. With his heart returned, the pain of betrayal and _shame_ came with it, mixing with the nausea and aches.

 

Wracked with stomach pains, Felix collapsed by the river, clutching at his stomach as he removed his bile-soaked fingers from his mouth. He shuddered weakly, watching chunks of vomit float away in the river and immediately throwing up again when he saw a milky substance floating amongst the gastric acids.

Whining pathetically, Felix clutched at his chest as he crumpled into a ball, desperately feeling for a heartbeat. He wanted to sob but didn't want to look any weaker than he did last night, fucked senseless by a dozen Lost Boys who probably no longer respected him.

Felix loved it when Pan punished him, loved it because Pan always knew Felix's limits. He knew when to push and when to pull back. Long ago, Pan asked Felix for a _safeword_ and would nurse him back to health if they went too rough but decades later, Felix trusted Pan so much, safewords and aftercare were no longer relevant. Engraved in Pan's very soul were Felix's boundaries.

But now, after what Pan did to him? Felix wasn't sure anymore.

What was he going to do if he saw Pan? He was so _scared._ He couldn't even face the Lost Boys knowing that he was screaming for them wantonly and presenting himself like a bitch in heat, eager to suck them off like he was born for this. _Rufio_ , what would he think? How could he ever look at his best friend ever again? For those few hours, his body was a prison, spitting out words he didn't think, acting in ways he didn't want, satisfying desires he didn't have.

He covered his mouth, trying to hard to purge every single bit of sweat and come he had eagerly swallowed but unable to draw anything else out. He stood shakily, collapsing to the ground immediately when he pulled a sore muscle between his legs. _He was torn_ , he knew, the blood staining his pants was more than enough to tell him.

"It was the heat of the moment."

Felix flinched, hearing a couple boys walking towards the river. Felix clothed himself quickly, tying every cloth and belt as tightly as he could. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the searing pain in his loins as he hid himself amongst the far bushes.

"Of course," Curly said, stepping over a bush and holding the branches out of Slightly's way.

Slightly nodded to him obligingly, ducking under Curly's arm, "Not like I have any feelings for you. That's stupid."

"Of course," Curly said again, following him along down the river, "Thank you for skinning that rabbit for me. It was very thoughtful."

Blushing at the statement, Slightly marched on ahead clumsily, "W-Whatever! It's because you were too slow," A hand landed on his forearm and he nearly screamed in surprise.

Curly leaned in slowly, "Do you really think I don't know how to skin a rabbit? Rabbits are the only things the little'uns can catch."

 _Always_ , Curly loved stroking his ego. Flushed and unsure if it was from endearment or arousal, Slightly tore away from Curly and marched on ahead, shoving at the branches and accidentally running into their hiding leader, "Oof! Hey! Watch where you're-" He blinked twice, "Felix?"

Felix scrambled to his feet, closing his eyes and counting backwards to calm himself. He knew his stoic expression was failing but didn't know how to fix it, "Slightly. Curly."

Curly immediately came forward, too compassionate, "Felix, are you feeling okay?" He murmured, "You weren't at the camp and we thought Pan was with you."

 _Pan_. No, he didn't want to be near Pan. _Don't say his name_. He shook his head.

"Look, we know it was just some game Pan was playing. We won't hold it against you," Curly continued, "I mean, some boys will be talking about it but give it a week, no one will even remember."

At the thought of the boys leering at him, Felix _whined_.

"Hey…" Slightly said, voice soft, "Trust us. We were making out before the magic hit us. It'll blow over and things will be just like they were before."

As kind as they were, Felix backed away from them, shaking his head and unable to make eye contact, "I just… I need to be alone…" He murmured, trying hard not to _sprint_ away even as pain lanced through his spine.

Curly sighed deeply, "Pan just doesn't know when to stop with his games," He glanced over to Slightly, curious at his words, "What do you mean by we were making out 'before the magic hit us'?" He raised a brow, loving how Slightly's ears were blushing, "So you weren't even affected by the magic when you kissed me?"

Slightly sputtered, "I knew what was going to happen," He mumbled the second part, "It was taking too long for the magic to kick in."

 

Unclean, filthy, the stench of it was suffocating. Felix scrubbed at his arms with a piece of shale rock when he had used up all his soap, standing beneath a gentle waterfall as he let the icy water splatter upon his body. Even when his arm was scraped and bloodied, his body numb from the freezing waterfall, Felix remained under it, kept scrubbing at himself, unable to wash away the come and sweat staining him.

He tried to go to Pan's treehouse, wanted comfort that only a lover could provide but with every step he took, he could feel tendrils sinking into his chest, wrapping around his heart. Pan knew what he was making Felix do _and he kept going_.

Sitting down upon the stone, wrapping his arms around his knees, Felix shut his eyes and let the crashing waters drown everything out.

"Felix? Are you okay?"

Felix's eyes snapped open, finding _Rufio_ past the sheet of falling water. He scrambled to his feet, rushing out from the waterfall to grab his clothes and cover himself. He tried to meet Rufio's eyes but could only see the lustiness it had the night before. Rufio was the first to take him, ruin him, before passing him along like a toy.

"No, no, no, no, no," Felix mumbled, crumpling in on himself.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Rufio whispered, moving in closer but never touching, "I know it was something Pan made you do. I-I'll tell the boys to keep quiet. They won't talk about it every again."

Felix shuddered inwardly. So the boys were talking about it. He watched Rufio turn around on his own, hands in the air as a gesture of submission. Felix unraveled his clothes, dressing himself in more cloths and belts than he usually wore, adding more layers between his skin and anyone else's.

"It's going to be okay," Rufio said when he turned back around, helping Felix pull his hood on over his wet hair. His hands ended up on Felix's shoulders, a comforting touch at first but as it prolonged, Felix began to feel a buzz inside his stomach, a trembling at the base of his spine, "I'm here for you."

Felix’s arms were paralyzed at his sides once more as if they were held there by Pan's grip on his mind. He wanted to scream. When he finally regained control, he struck Rufio hard against his neck, cutting off his airflow and sending the boy tumbling onto the ground.

Rufio choked several times, finding difficulty trying to draw in a breath, "I-I- Whatever I did, I’m sorry!"

It wasn't Rufio's fault, Felix knew. The boy pined for him and in another world if Felix wasn't so madly in love with Pan, he may have returned Rufio's affection. Pan ruined his relationship with Rufio; the two could never look at each other the same way again. Tearing away, Felix backed off shakily and ran into the trees, stumbling and falling over whenever the aches in his loins were too much.

With one misstep, foot sliding off a stray root and landing crooked, Felix cried out when he felt something inside of him tear. He collapsed into the dirt, gripping into his thighs and trying to ignore the hot liquid staining the seat of his pants. He flushed with humiliation even with no one around, unable to stand from the sheer pain.

Felix wandered into camp, eyes glued to the ground as the boys simply ignored him. He knew Rufio was behind this, knew that Rufio was looking out for him while _Pan played games_ at the centre of the camp. Felix’s eyes flickered up from his hood, heart dropping through the dirt when he saw Pan laughing heartily with his boys, throwing daggers at makeshift targets, acting out just another day for him while Felix’s life was utterly ravaged.

 _He wanted to cry out._ He wanted Pan to save him like he always did.

But the moment Felix tried to call out to him, his voice was trapped in his throat. His fingers trembling inexplicably, tremors travelling up his arm and causing his entire body to quake. The air was thin, his breathing quickened to compensate but could find no reprieve.

_I don’t want to talk to Pan._

Pan wouldn’t care. This was just a game to him, a punishment game he was eager to put Felix through. That’s what he told him; that’s what Felix stupidly agreed to before he willingly let his heart be taken. If Felix protested now, Pan would throw back into his face and Felix didn’t know what was worse: Having his dignity destroyed by his lover or having said destruction belittled as a ‘stupid game’.

It wasn't just a stupid game, not to Felix.

Before Pan could make eye contact with him, Felix turned around and fled, finding a clearing in the forest and collapsing to his knees, his breathing slowing when Pan was on longer in the vicinity.

So lost in his thoughts, Felix didn't even notice the grown man behind him. An arm hooked itself around his neck, the other hand grabbing at his wrist. Felix tried to shout but found his voice choked out of him. He struggled, unable to start a real fight with the injuries in his loins. _Fuck_ , this was just one terrible day.

He was thrown into the clearing, immediately spotting Hook and Smee in the distance. He snarled at his assailant, just another one of Hook's goons. This wasn't their part of the jungle. They shouldn't be here in the first place.

"What do we have here?" Hook said, jauntily walking over, "One of Pan's spies?"

Felix bared his teeth, "You're in our part of the jungle."

"On the contrary, Pan allows us to come ashore at various places for certain occasions. We ran out of food, hence why we're here," Hook replied. He smirked when Felix lunged at him, immediately being caught by one of Hook's pirate cronies, "We never could get along. Bring him back to the ship. That'll teach Pan for breaking his own rules."

When hands came upon him, restraining him all over, _too many hands_ , Felix flinched violently. He struggled, jerky and desperate, "Let go!" He cried out. Hook and Smee both noted the high pitch of his voice but did not think anything of it.  He screamed, wild and uncontrollably, frightening everyone into loosening their grip.

"C-Captain, he's freaking-" One pirate was immediately decked in the face. Felix shoved him into the dirt, eyes wild and empty as he struggled under their grasp.

Smee was shaking his head, "Captain, you need to call them off."

"Stop! Stop!" Felix cried, his hands trembling when his arms were restrained, "Let go! _Please!_ I don't want this!" The jungle was gone, replaced by the campfire; the pirates were gone, replaced by lustful gazes and sweaty hands, "This is _torture_."

"Let him go!" Hook commanded, looking into Felix's eyes and identifying his pain. He swallowed, daring to approach the boy who was curled up on himself and trembling violently, "Boy, what happened to you?"

Tearing away, sprinting, _blood trickling down his thigh_ , Felix ran into the jungle desperate to get away.

Immediately, Hook furrowed his brow, snarling at himself before running after the boy, "Take the men back to the ship. Wait for me at the closest docking point," He shouted, pushing past the trees as he chased after Felix.

Hook wasn't wrong in what he saw. A hollow pain, self-worthlessness, shame, Hook knew exactly what had happened to Felix but he couldn't understand why. The entire island knew he was Pan's lover, "Boy!" He shouted, catching up to the wounded Felix and grabbing his wrist, "Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Let go!" He shouted, still lost in his nightmare, seeing a sex-driven monster in Hook's place. He fought harder when Hook grabbed his second wrist, trying to wrestle him out of the crooked branches and cracked floor.

Hook grunted when Felix broke free and punched him in the eye. He recoiled but immediately snapped back, restraining Felix with his arms around him, "Damn it. Why do you always make things so-" He froze, the ground crumbling beneath him, "…Bloody hell."

The ground gave way. Hook had just enough time to leap backwards, letting the broken boy plummet through the dirt on his own.

 

_It was just a punishment game._

Hands on him, all over him, like spiders crawling under his skin.

Heat, pain, bruising hands parting his thighs, fingers too big inside of him, and then--

 

With a violent gasp, Felix awoke amongst inky trees and smoke-like smog. He blinked twice before realizing the haze of his vision was caused by his surroundings, not his eyes. He stood slowly, collapsing to the black soil immediately when pain ruptured from his ankle. In a cold sweat, Felix grasped at his ankle gingerly, judging that he had twisted it from the fall. Now he had two sources of pain to deal with, the fresh pain of his ankle and the unbearably ache in his loins.

The moment it crossed his mind, Felix found himself overwhelmed by despair. Since Pan ruined him, his life had been a downward spiral of unfortunate events. He looked upward, trying to see the sky but finding it completely shrouded by jet black leaves. He didn’t know where he was, didn’t know what he’d find, the only option that seemed sane was to _call for Peter Pan_.

His mouth opened but nothing came out. His lip quivered at the thought before pressing tight, teeth grinding against each other as Felix tore the bark off the nearest tree, collecting a sturdy piece of wood from the ground and binding his broken ankle, a makeshift cast to minimize damage. He reached upward slowly, tearing off a medium sized branch he could use as a walking stick. Slowly but surely, Felix hoisted himself up, heaving his weight onto the walking stick to minimize pressure in his loins.

“Peter…” Felix choked out, unable to raise his voice, quivering with fear as he stumbled forward. His lips snapped shut; Peter’s name causing him just as much pain as his current predicament was.

 _Screw Peter Pan_ , Felix could get out on his own. He took small, shaky steps forward, determination his only balm to the pain in his body. He stopped when he heard a rustling in the bushes, a faint _giggling_ echoing amongst the waxy leaves. He swallowed once, searching the haze around him but unable to see anyone around him. Wherever he was, he knew right away that it wasn’t safe.

Reaffirming his grip on his walking stick, Felix marched forward, determined to leave this place on his own merit, completely unaware of the living shadows that hid amongst the pitch-black foliage.

 

Like a stab in the heart, Peter stiffened and recoiled the moment Felix’s presence disappeared from the island. He gasped, pulling away from the crowd of boys he had been playing with, all of them immediately quieted by his bizarre reaction.

“Pan?” Nibs said, lowering the dagger he was about to throw, “What happened?”

His heartbeat was erratic; Peter could barely focus on the boys in front of them. Summoning Neverland’s magic to calm his nerves, Peter straightened himself out and looked to his boys, “Something has come up. I’ll see you boys later tonight.”

Aware of his disarray but unaware of the heft behind it, the boys continued their game while Peter teleported himself to the last place he felt Felix’s presence. His feet touched stone when he appeared at the edge of a freshly carved cliff. He lowered himself onto his knees, stroking the stone, seeing dirt turned over upon it. There was a scuffle and undoubtedly, Felix plummeted from the cliff.

“Pan,” Hook called out, surprised the magical boy was completely unaware of his presence.

Almost immediately, Peter charged at Hook, manic, vicious look in his eyes as he pinned the pirate to the closest tree and snarled into his face, “Son of a bitch!” He slammed the pirate once against the wood, “What the hell did you do to Felix?”

Hook’s fingers scrambled onto Peter’s wrists, teeth gnashed together as he tried to wrestle the magical boy off him, “He attacked my crew. When we tried to subdue him, he panicked and escaped,” Pan faltered briefly at the statement, allowing Hook to pry his fingers off and push him back, “I tried to restrain him before he hurt himself but the cliff gave way. He fell down.”

 _Panic?_ In the face of these ill-excused pirates? Peter turned away from Hook, stepping back over the cliff and peering down, unable to see Felix past the brambles and pitch-black leaves. Felix would never cower in fear in front of a pirate so what we he truly afraid of?

“Pan, what did you do?” Hook muttered, voice low, “I saw it in his eyes. You did something to him, didn’t you?”

Peter was frozen where he stood, eyes pointing over the horizon, his punishment game fresh in his mind, “It-It was just a game,” He whipped around, glaring at Hook with no real bite, “I didn’t mean anything by it,” Throughout it all, he heard Felix pleading, begging, _but that was supposed to be part of the game_.

Before it could even sink in, Hook struck him across the face, immediately rubbing his knuckles after striking the magical king, “I don’t know what you did but I get the feeling you deserve that,” Pan said nothing, simply remaining recoiled while he recalled Felix’s terrible punishment. Hook paid him no mind, stepping past him and looking down the cliff, “Is he still alive?”

Shaken out from his stupor by his question, Pan followed the pirate over to the cliff and looked over, swallowing the bitterness on his tongue before continuing, “I don’t know,” His psychic tether with Felix had been broken. This could only mean he was dead or he had fallen into a domain out of his control. Both were plausible but Peter wasn’t sure what was worse, “He fell into Dark Hollow.”

Hook narrowed his eyes, “How? That’s not for at least a mile from here.”

“You’ve only seen the outskirts of it. Most of my boys have only seen so far before they either escaped or died,” Peter responded, voice bitter and spitting, “The depths of Dark Hollow…” He bit his lip, fists closing tightly, “That’s a whole different world there. The Shadow of Neverland rules there.”

“Don’t you control the Shadow?” Hook asked, honestly perplexed.

“Not in Dark Hollow,” Peter replied, fingers trembling as he realized what he had condemned Felix to, “We have to get him.”

Hook scoffed, lifting his hands, “ _You_ have to get him. I’m not involved with this.”

Peter’s expression was utterly vulnerable and weak as Hook denied him and backed off, “I’ll go crazy!” He shouted, marching after Hook who was quickly departing, “If I go in there alone, the shadows will drive me insane. I need an anchor with me.”

“Then get one of your boys,” Hook replied, feeling no such sympathy for the demon boy or his lieutenant, “I look out for my own,” Hook was utterly stunned when he felt a hand on his forearm, Pan clutching at him, desperate for his help and only his help.

“I don’t want them to see Felix like this,” Peter said, slow, shaky, “I don’t want to make it worse.”

Hook doubted Peter could possibly make this worse by bringing the boys with him but with the desperation Peter exuded compared to his usual savagery, Hook couldn’t say no. He sighed, breaking off, “I’ll tell Smee to send my men back to the ship. I’ll meet you here after, alright?”

Pan nodded, returning to the edge of the cliff and waiting anxiously, fearful of what state he may find Felix.

 

“ _Goddamn it_ ,” Felix choked out, stumbling forward and collapsing onto the blackened dirt. The walking stick tumbled down a small hill, landing in what appeared to be a swamp giving off _red smoke_ , filled with black, rotting foliage. Felix blinked twice, staring at the swamp in confusion. _Was he in Dark Hollow?_ The hues of red and black pointed him towards this conclusion but he’d never seen Dark Hollow so decayed and corrupted.

Crawling down the hill slowly, Felix slipped to the bottom when the branch he had taken for leverage suddenly _dissolved_ , slithering out from his grip like a snake. He gasped, tumbling down into the swampy ground, body splattered with what looked like ink but felt like warm blood. He gripped his ankle tightly, groaning lightly at the pressure he accidentally placed on his ankle.

“Felix! Where are you?”

Felix perked up immediately, hearing Peter’s voice across the swamp. He reached for the walking stick, using it to prop himself up as he forced himself to his feet, “Peter!” He called out, fighting past the fear thrumming in his chest. His survival meant more to him now than his dignity, “I’m over here!”

Pan’s tunic was crisp and bright against the shadowy landscape. Felix had to stop himself from smiling at the simple sight of _colour_. He clawed himself upwards on his walking stick, reaching to Pan as his magical leading floated over the swamp, a pleasant smile on his face.

“You came for me,” Felix said, smiling absently as he took Peter’s hand.

Peter nodded to him, confident and beautiful, “Always,” He said, scooping Felix up into his arms, “I got you now,” He lifted the boy from the dirt, carrying him over the swamp slowly.

“Where are we?” Felix asked, clinging onto Peter’s tunic.

“That’s not important,” Peter replied, stopping in the center of the swamp.

Felix’s fingers tightened on Peter’s tunic, confused, “What are you doing?” Peter said nothing to him, simply smiling pleasantly as red smoke wafted around them, “Peter?”

“You know,” Peter said, voice slow and poisonous, “If you were a real Lost Boy, you wouldn’t be in this mess,” Felix’s brows furrowed, confused, but as he opened his mouth to respond, Peter cut him off with a dark look, “It was a game, Felix. I didn’t know you were so weak that you couldn’t handle a little game.”

The pain in his loins spoke otherwise, Felix pursed his lips, nails burying into Pan’s tunic, “Let’s talk about this somewhere else,” He stiffened when he felt Pan’s grip on him tighten, “Pan?”

“I don’t need a weak lieutenant running my Lost Boys,” Peter whispered against his lips, breathing Felix’s air, replacing it with smoke, “But you’re more than qualified to be their bitch,” A hand came around Felix’s throat, “To keep morale up.”

Felix had no time to respond, no time to comprehend that _this wasn’t Peter Pan_ before he was dropped into the swamp below. His body was swallowed up by the black sludge that reeked of decay and poison. His legs thrashed below, caught by the undergrowth that felt like tendrils upon his limbs, yanking him down. Felix reached at Pan with his left arm, stiffening when he noticed a sludge-covered hand latched onto his forearm, yanking him further into the swamp.

“Pan!” Felix screamed before fingers emerged from the swamp and clutched at his face, covering his mouth, dragging him under the water.

Felix choked and struggled, the swamp slime crushing him tight, his breath squeezed out from him and replaced with toxic muck that tasted like death itself. His struggling slowed, limbs restrained by black slop that seemed to have its own life, desperate to take his. His lungs were burning; his limbs were heavy. He bucked, thrashed, lungs straining against the tightness that consumed him but nothing would give. Losing all hope, body drained of energy, he shut his eyes and embraced the darkness that suffocated him.

A gasp, fresh air, Felix blinked away the sludge in his eyes, pawed at nothing on his face. He turned over, finding himself back in camp, a warm fire crackling to his right.

“Felix? Are you alright?” Rufio asked, turning over on his bed roll to stare at Felix, “You’re trembling.”

Just moments ago, Felix was drowning. The weight in his lungs just a phantom now, lurking inside of him. He swallowed, tasting no bitterness, “I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the incomplete fic that went through the most revisions, with the beginning being much, much darker (removing the whole dubious consent part), and having the Lost Boys actually turn on Felix and lose respect in him. Instead of having Felix fall into Dark Hollow alone, Hook would have fallen with him and the two would build a friendship around that, culminating in Felix leaving the Lost Boys to join Hook. Queue Peter staging a "rescue" that ends with Hook accidentally killing Rufio, driving Felix back to the Lost Boys. This got a bit too gnarly and mean-spirited for me so I ended up reeling it back (But still, its pretty dark).
> 
> What would have happened:
> 
>   * The shadow would turn Felix into his plaything, tormenting him with visions and false rescues, giving him hope only to snatch it away. There'd also be a lot of vague rescues, with Felix honestly thinking he had escape only for everything to be an illusion. The only thing that clues Felix in on the real Pan coming to save him is Hook's presence
>   * Pan and Hook banter. Pan reasons with himself that its a punishment and tries to downplay Felix's dismay while Hook is absolutely disgusted, trying to appeal to Peter's morality, claiming to take Felix with him to the Jolly Roger
>   * Dark Hollow wouldn't just be some red swamp with shadows in it, it would pretty much be a character of its own, coming to life like a living labyrinth. This would be where Felix's torment and Pan's obstacles come in
> 

> 
> And that's pretty much all I had on this. Unlike some of the others fics, this one I never really fleshed out. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
